Pequeños Detalles
by YyessyY
Summary: Es un día especial para Temari y, por azares del destino, debe pasarlo sola en una aldea que no es la suya. Tan sólo quiere olvidarse de su suerte y se enfrasca en el trabajo, hasta que es arrastrada a uno de los que convertiría su más bello recuerdo. Todo gracias al idiota que osó sacarla a rastras de su oficina.


El radiante sol de verano se coló entre el cortinaje color crema de aquella habitación de hotel. Los impertinentes rayos mañaneros se posaron en el rostro de la embajadora de Suna, despertándola poco a poco; la joven, que dormía de espaldas, se llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos, intentando evitar que el sol le diera en estos. Sin embargo, el astro rey ya había cumplido su misión de despertarla y no permitirle volver a conciliar el sueño.

Temari se refregó los ojos con su mano y comenzó a incorporarse en la cama al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron en el calendario que había en la pared, al frente suyo. No necesitaba verlo para saber la fecha, pero observarlo le permitía hacer más tangible su realidad, así no le gustara mucho.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y mientras los abría suspiró resignada, ¡aquella fecha no cambiaría! Y ¡ese día no pasaría rápido como deseaba! Y debía aceptarlo. Hoy cumplía 22 años y se encontraba lejos de casa, lejos de sus hermanos. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar su cumpleaños sola y la idea no le agradaba del todo.

Un segundo suspiro fue su señal personal para abandonar su lecho y dirigirse al baño, dispuesta a darse una relajante ducha antes de partir a la Torre Hokage a trabajar. Tal vez si Tsunade-sama la llenaba de trabajo ella podría olvidarse de su cumpleaños; no es que fuera caprichosa o le diera mucha importancia a esas cosas, es sólo que le agradaba que sus hermanos la despertaran llevándole desayuno a la cama, el almorzar junto a ellos y a Baki, pero sobre todo le gustaba ver como Kankuro luchaba por cocinar algo comestible junto a Gaara, para luego sentarse a cenar y terminar el día comiendo la torta que ambos, con esfuerzo y años de practica y error, lograban preparar.

¡Cómo anhelaba a sus hermanos!

Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo y si se acordarían de qué día era hoy. "_claro que lo recuerdan, siempre lo han hecho_" se reprendió mentalmente mientras salía del hotel, ya lista para trabajar. También se preguntaba por qué habían tenido que ser, justo esa semana, las reuniones anuales de la alianza shinobi –las cuales se realizaban desde que hubiera terminado la guerra para seguir con la paz entre las aldeas-.

Apresuró el paso inconscientemente. Ayer habían finalizado todas esas reuniones, pero aun debía arreglar uno que otro papeleo dado por la Hokage antes de poder marcharse. Había confiado en que podría irse mucho antes a Suna, pero las cosas se habían complicado y los otros embajadores habían decidido tener un par de reuniones adicionales antes de dar todo por zanjado.

Al comienzo se había opuesto, pero al ver la insistencia de sus camaradas no le había quedado más que aceptar.

Llegó a la Torre y se encerró en la oficina temporal que la Hokage había dispuesto para ella. Observó con cierta masoquista satisfacción que tenía más papeleo del que recordaba haber dejado el día anterior, agradeció internamente a la Godaime el trabajo extra, así podría distraerse y dejar de pensar qué día era hoy. Se sentó y comenzó a revisar los documentos.

Su trabajo la absorbió tanto que se saltó el almuerzo, más no le importaba, no tenía hambre y no había vuelto a añorar estar en Suna. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que comenzaba a atardecer.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento laboral. Temari alzó la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, extrañada, le indicó a quien fuera que la requería que pasara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en el marco de la puerta, se asomó Nara Shikamaru.

El joven de la Hoja, tras un primer reconocimiento a la oficina, se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

– No me digas que no has salido de este lugar en todo el día – Le dijo el joven en un tono de reproche que ella no pasó por alto. Shikamaru frunció el ceño al notar que la rubia frente a él apretaba sus labios, ¡claro que no había salido de ese lugar! _"mujer problemática, de seguro ni almorzar has hecho" _pensó.

– No te lo diré entonces – Contestó la chica, volviendo a centrar sus ojos verde esmeralda en el último documento que le quedaba por revisar, a ver si así el shinobi de Konoha la dejaba sola de una vez por todas.

Un suspiro y el sonido de unos pasos acercándose le indicaron a Temari que él no la dejaría en paz. _"¿Quién es el problemático ahora?" _pensó irónicamente, hasta se hubiera carcajeado si el chico no hubiera osado arrebatarle la carpeta, con el documento dentro, cerrándola antes de aplastarla con su mano contra la mesa. Ella alzó la vista, furibunda, y él tuvo que admitir internamente que si las miradas mataran él estaría siete metros bajo tierra en ese instante.

– ¿Qué quieres?– preguntó Temari, entre dientes. El de coleta la miró un segundo más antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar, exasperado. Solo aquella mujer era lo suficientemente problemática para acabar con su paciencia apenas en dos minutos de charla.

– Has estado todo el día trabajando, lo puedo notar – agregó lo ultimo observando, con una ceja alzada, la pila de documentos ya revisados que se amontonaban en un costado de la mesa. – Y ya es hora que descanses un momento. – Ella iba a interrumpir y decirle que no pensaba hacer nada de eso, pero el moreno fue más rápido – No acepto negativas.

Declaró. Y antes que Temari pudiera mandarlo a tomar aire fresco, él había separado la silla en que se encontraba, separándola de la mesa, y la había levantado de ésta. Cargándola cual saco de papas.

– ¡Suéltame! – Rugió la rubia, cual leona enrabiada – ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Grandísimo animal! – Le espetó mientras con sus puños golpeaba la espalda del joven a la vez que se removía todo lo que los fuertes brazos del chico le permitían.

Por su parte, Shikamaru soportó, con estoica imperturbabilidad, los golpes de la chica de Suna. En su rostro había una mueca de molestia que se mezclaba con la de aburrimiento. Debía reconocer que esa mujer era de temer y que sus golpes dolían como mil demonios, pero no se permitió flaquear frente a ella. No hoy. Haría lo que tenía pensado así ella lo mandara al hospital en el proceso.

Una vez algo alejados de la Torre Hokage, Shikamaru dejó, con delicadeza, en el suelo a la embajadora. Ella estuvo a punto de dejarlo medio muerto en ese preciso instante, pero -nuevamente- el joven se le adelantó.

– No es bueno que trabajes sin parar ni para comer – Soltó de repente el moreno, dejando Temari de una pieza -petrificada- por darse cuenta que él la conocía tan bien.

– ¿Qu…? – No pudo continuar, porque el chico le dio la espalda para ponerse a caminar.

– Sígueme – le ordenó él, e impulsada por la curiosidad de descubrir que tenía planeado aquel shinobi fue que lo siguió sin chistar ni una vez.

El recorrido fue silencioso. Él iba unos pasos delante de ella, guiándola. Temari se percató que cada vez se alejaban aun más del centro de la aldea, no conocía esa parte de Konoha y mucho menos tenía idea de a donde pensaba llevarla el Chunnin; pero decidió que quería descubrir su destino, por lo que continuó dejándose llevar.

No supo como pasó, pero de un momento a otro se había adentrado en un bosque que no se le hacía familiar. Ella observaba todo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose ante la belleza de ese lugar como si tuviera cinco años y un mundo nuevo se abriera ante ella. Lo cual no distaba mucho de su realidad.

Shikamaru volteó levemente su rostro para poder observar a la hermana del Kazakage y se maravilló de encontrarla con una expresión de asombro en sus delicadas facciones. Casi suelta una risita al ver que la fuerte y temible Temari observaba con fascinación el vuelo de una mariposa, mas la risita se le escapó cuando observó la expresión de niña embelesada de cinco años que había puesto su acompañante al ver unos cuantos picaflores bebiendo del néctar de las flores silvestres.

La princesa del viento centró su atención en el moreno luego que lo escuchara reír. Frunció el ceño al percatarse que se reía de la actitud de ella, pero no pudo reprocharle nada, porque el joven se giró completamente y comenzó a avanzar-lentamente- hacia ella.

– Me alegro que te guste este lugar – le dijo en tono burlón y ella no contestó al haberse perdido en la sonrisilla socarrona que adornaba el rostro del joven. Una sonrisilla ladeada que hizo que su pulso se acelerase – Te aseguro que es mucho más interesante que un montón de papeles sobre tu escritorio.

Agregó Shikamaru, ampliando aun más su sonrisa. Picar a la embajadora de Suna nunca era buena idea, pero simplemente se le hacía imposible no hacerlo. Ante esa indirecta tan directa la joven alzó su vista hasta cruzarse con los ojos de él. "_¿Cuándo creció tanto?_" se preguntó al percatarse de la diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

– Esos papeles son importantes – Siseó, enojada. Él sólo suspiró. Ella siempre tenía una replica para él y eso le agradaba tanto como le molestaba, pues era divertido poder mantener una platica que fuera un reto mental, sin embargo, también era muy problemático.

– Por hoy puedes hace una excepción – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupadamente. Temari entre cerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada –por el momento-. La joven no sabía que se traía entre manos el shinobi, pero decidió ser paciente y esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, confiaba en que Shikamaru no la había llevado a aquel lugar para nada raro.

Sin embargo, decidió replantearse la situación cuando lo vio meter su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar un pañuelo verde de éste, para luego acercarse a ella.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – le preguntó alarmada, alejándose un paso del estratega, dispuesta a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar. El joven se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la suspicacia de la rubia de Suna.

– Quiero mostrarte algo, pero es sorpresa – Explicó, calmadamente. Ella entre cerró sus ojos, reticente, pero no volvió a alejarse. Le daría el derecho de la duda – por eso necesito vendar tus ojos.

Y al terminar de decir aquello, Shikamaru pensó que era hombre muerto. Temari había abierto mucho sus ojos por la impresión, para luego dar paso a una expresión de consternación y enojo en su rostro. El chico no tuvo que ser adivino para saber que ella ni muerta se dejaría vendar por él, pero si aun no lo había matado –ni hecho el intento de volver a golpearlo, como cuando la cargó- debía jugársela hasta el final.

– Por favor, Temari – le dijo, un poco irritado y un poco cansado de la testarudez de aquella problemática mujer – ¿Confías en mí para luchar a tu lado en una situación de vida o muerte, pero no cuando te pido que te vendes los ojos, porque quiero darte una sorpresa?

Y el tono de profundo reproche y desilusión no se le pasó por alto a ella; que al darse cuenta que las palabras de él eran ciertas, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por haber sido tan injusta con el pelinegro.

– Bien– Suspiró resignada – Tu ganas

Y a Shikamaru se le iluminó el rostro ante la respuesta de ella, haciéndola decidir que había hecho bien en confiar en su compañero de batallas. Con una leve sonrisa fue que el estratega se situó detrás de la embajadora, provocando que se tensara mientras él le cubría los ojos con el pañuelo.

– Confía en mí – le pidió él y el asentimiento de cabeza de ella fue suficiente para que los nervios del joven se disiparan. Aquella era una situación demasiado íntima para no haber sentido nervios, más si la joven vendada a quien ibas a guiar era tan temible como Temari.

Lentamente, rodeó la fina cintura femenina con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba, con delicadeza, la mano derecha de la joven. Ella se tensó al sentir la cercanía del muchacho, pero decidió dejarse guiar así los nervios la estuvieran invadiendo.

Shikamaru le indicó que comenzara a caminar, que él cuidaría que no se tropezara con nada por el camino. Temari le hizo caso, al comienzo lenta y dubitativamente, luego con firmeza y seguridad –imitando lo que le transmitía el agarre de Shikamaru-. Sin embargo, aquella seguridad de ambos sólo era por fuera, un simple escudo de apariencia para ocultar el caos que había en sus interiores.

El corazón de ambos bombeaban con una rapidez que no recordaban haber sentido antes y el rostro de ambos daba cuenta del exceso de sangre que era dirigido a éste. Sin embargo, dada sus posiciones –y el que Temari no podía ver- ninguno era consciente del sonrojo del otro.

Temari estaba peor que el moreno. Debido a su incapacidad de ver, el resto de sus sentidos se había ido agudizando con los minutos, razón por la que el aroma del shinobi detrás de ella la estuviera aturdiendo de forma exquisita, como si fuera una droga exclusiva y poderosa. No deseaba que él se alejara de ella, sin embargo, no entendía el por qué se sentía de aquella manera. Y al rato sintió como Shikamaru hacía algo imposible de concebir para ella: el joven de Konoha acababa de aspirar el aroma de su cabello, estremeciéndola. Y aunque debería estar alarmada y furiosa por la desfachatez de él, no podía sentir nada de aquello, puesto que lo que él había hecho le había agradado de una manera poco sana para su salud mental y amistad con el shinobi. Que él aspirara el aroma de su cabello la había extasiado y relajado tanto que no se dio cuenta que terminó apoyándose y apegándose en el pecho masculino, en el que encajaba perfecta y cómodamente.

Por la aturdida mente de la joven pasó la idea de que el torso y abdomen de Shikamaru sería la perfecta almohada para dormir. Y, por un segundo, deseó saber qué se sentiría poder acomodar su cabeza y dormir sobre él. Sin embargo, no llegó a procesar el peligro que significaba el haber pensado aquello, ya que la voz -extrañamente- ronca del muchacho pelinegro la interrumpió.

– Ya llegamos – anunció quedamente el shinobi y, tras el asentimiento de cabeza de ella, llevó sus manos al nudo de la venda. En el trayecto, se deleitó con el roce leve, pero estremecedor, de sus manos con la piel femenina.

Temari sintió multiplicada aquella sensación, arrancándole un inconsciente ronroneo placentero. El joven recorrió toda la extensión de su brazo desnudo con la punta de los dedos de la mano que había guiado la suya y la que había mantenido en su cintura fue llevada a su espalda, la cual él recorrió con exquisita y abrasadora lentitud.

Para shikamaru aquel ronroneo involuntario sonó como el canto de mil ángeles y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, volver a escucharlo. Sin embargo, su sentido de sobrevivencia lo hizo hacer lo lógico: soltar la venda; puesto que estaba consciente que si seguía por esos rumbos todo se complicaría y en esos momentos sólo deseaba apreciar la reacción de la joven al observar su sorpresa, ya luego tendría tiempo para intentar que ella volviera a emitir aquel sonido digno de los dioses. Por ahora, le bastaba con saber que para ella, su tacto, no era indiferente.

La venda cayó de los ojos femeninos, los cuales se mantenían cerrados. Temari abrió lentamente sus orbes esmeraldas para encontrarse frente a ella la imagen que, en un futuro, se convertiría en uno de los más bellos recuerdos que pudiera albergar. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos en demasía, junto con su boca, y llevarse una de sus manos hasta sus labios -para cubrirlos- al ver frente a ella una mesita en la cual se encontraba una apetecible torta de mazapán con un "Feliz cumpleaños Temari" escrito en su cubierta. Pero aquel hermoso detalle no era el que más había impresionado a la muchacha de cabello dorado; lo que realmente la había hecho sentir tan especial era el ambiente que rodeaba la mesita y al pastel. Al fondo se apreciaba una laguna de aguas cristalinas provenientes de una cascada que resonaba y levantaba chispas a aquel líquido revitalizante. Todo aquello rodeado por grandes y frondosos arboles y las más bellas flores silvestres alrededor del limite de la laguna.

Vio como Shikamaru pasaba a su lado y tomaba la torta. Cuando el joven se giró hacia ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que había puesto una velita en el pastel, cuya llama danzaba con la leve brisa del crepúsculo. Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven y no pudo evitar decir:

– Discúlpame que no cante, pero soy malísimo en ello – le contó, su sonrisa se había vuelto avergonzada y eso la enterneció – Al menos espero poder hacer que este cumpleaños sea tan especial como si lo hubieras pasado en Suna. Ven, pide tres deseos y sopla la vela.

Temari amplió su sonrisa y se reprimió, por el momento, el lanzarse a abrazar al moreno. Aquel era el más bello detalle que alguien hubiera tenido para con ella. Obedeciendo al joven, cerró los ojos y pidió en silencio sus tres deseos, luego apagó la vela.

Shikamaru nunca podría olvidar la imagen que ella le acababa de regalar; con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas con un bello color carmín y una expresión de puro deleite y felicidad. Así se lo propusiera, definitivamente, nunca podría olvidarla. Se le acababa de grabar a fuego en la memoria.

Al abrir los ojos, Temari se encontró con que el shinobi de la Hoja la observaba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo y aquello la avergonzó, encendiendo aun más sus sonrojadas mejillas. Temari, para desviar la atención del muchacho, se acercó a él y le arrebató la torta de las manos para depositarla -nuevamente- en la mesa. Shikamaru se giró para verla, extrañado, pero no pudo pensar en nada cuando ella se volteó hacia él y, sonriendo traviesamente, se arrojó a sus brazos haciéndolos caer a ambos.

El heredero de los Nara se quedó estático, sin entender que acababa de suceder, con Temari entre sus brazos. Él no sabía como actuar y pensaba quedarse observando el cielo que comenzaba a ser llenado por titilantes estrellas cuando escuchó una risita proveniente de la problemática mujer que tenía sobre él. Movido por la curiosidad fue que alzó su rostro para poder observar a la chica que acababa de taclearlo sin contemplaciones, la misma que dejaba de ocultar su rostro en el torso masculino para alzarlo y así poder observar a Shikamaru.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él no logró reprimir llevar su mano a la mejilla de la rubia y acariciarla con mimo. Con profundo cariño. Ella cerró sus ojos brevemente, disfrutando de la delicada caricia que el menor le ofrecía y, no aguantando más, Shikamaru se incorporó provocando que Temari quedara acomodada en su regazo.

Él siguió acariciando el rostro femenino, llevando su mano libre a la cintura de la joven y atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Ella se dejó hacer, movida por una fuerza superior a su capacidad de raciocinio. Y sin poder resistirse más fue que acortaron toda distancia entre ellos; primero, sus alientos se entremezclaron –extasiándolos-; luego rozaron levemente sus labios, como tanteando terreno nunca explorado y, finalmente, sellaron sus bocas en un beso que se les antojó lento, cadencioso y abrasador. Tan dulce y tan delicioso, como nunca hubieran imaginado que podría ser.

No dieron cuenta al tiempo y cuando volvieron a la realidad; después de haberse besado como si su misión en la vida fuera esa, sintiendo más de lo que debería ser permitido y deseando más de lo que era conveniente en aquel momento, fue que se percataron de lo que habían hecho. Sin embargo, no se arrepentían de nada.

Shikamaru se dejó caer hacia atrás, en el pasto, arrastrando a la rubia de ojos esmeralda junto a él. Sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas y ella, al estar apoyada en el torso masculino, podía escuchar con claridad el melodioso y calmo latir del corazón del chico, relajándola a extremos inimaginables. Él acarició torpe, pero delicadamente el cabello de Temari y sin pensarlo le dijo:

– Te quiero – Ella se incorporó de golpe ante esas dos palabras y él pensó, compungido, que había arruinado todo. Sin embargo, no por nada la llamaba problemática. Temari le sonrió, besó su frente y se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano para que la imitara. Cosa que hizo sin pensar.

– He de aceptar – comenzó a decir ella – que esto es mucho mejor que estar revisando papeles en la oficina. – Él soltó una pequeña risita ante tal declaración e iba a decirle que él ya se lo había dicho, pero la rubia siguió hablando – Muchas gracias por uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida.

Le confesó, sonriéndole de aquella forma que sólo ella sabía sonreír y que sólo él había podido conocer. Deslumbrado por su radiante sonrisa fue que la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola.

– Feliz cumpleaños, problemática – Le susurró antes de besar brevemente el lóbulo de su oreja y alejarse de ella lo justo para verla a los ojos. Ella soltó una risita cohibida y se giró hasta guiarlo a la mesa.

– Ven, probemos si sabe tan bien como se ve – le dijo mientras cortaba la torta con el cuchillo que había en la mesa, junto con dos tenedores y un par de platos. La chica le ofreció un plato con un pedazo del pastel y tomó el otro para ella. Temari, antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca, le dijo: – yo también te quiero, Shikamaru.

El aludido la observó con ojos de incredulidad, pero al ver la sonrisa de Temari y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no pudo más que sonreír feliz.

Se acercó a la rubia de Suna y la besó tiernamente en sus labios, haciéndola decidir que aquel día que había comenzado sin alegría era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
